Herman Greenhill
Herman Greenhill (ハーマン・グリーンヒル, Hāman Gurīnhiru) is a former student at Weston College. He was one of the "P4," and was the head of the Green Lion dormitory.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 11 Appearance Herman Greenhill is a young man with short, light blond, slicked back hair. He has short, thick eyebrows. He wears a green waistcoat with green holly in the pocket to reflect his position as prefect of the Green Lion dormitory. He carries around a cricket bat, implying that he plays cricket.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 12 Personality Herman is a dignified man who excels in sports and takes up the hobby of improving his own strength by lifting weights during his free time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 12 He is also very strict on his subordinates and expects them to live up to his expectations, such as to speak loudly and confidently.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 16-17 However, in any case, he still places trust into them, which is shown when he sides with his Fag's, Edward Midford, judgment of Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 18 Just like Edward Midford, Herman is easily flustered when seeing ladies showing their legs prominently.kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 78, page 17 Plot Public School Arc Herman Greenhill is introduced as he and the others in the P4 arrive when Ciel Phantomhive steps on the lawn, a punishable action. When he meets Ciel, he asks if he is the new student they were told was coming. Herman later departs with the P4 as they head inside the school building.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 6-9 Later, Herman is present at the headmaster's office along with the vice principal and the other prefects. There, he notes that a day has elapsed since Ciel's arrival and asks for his well-being.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 5 During Johann Agares's welcome speech, Herman also supports the idea that tradition is absolute in the school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 7 At the Swan Gazebo, Herman and the other prefects discuss about Ciel and his capability. When Ciel is mentioned, Edward Midford, Herman's Fag, opts to speak. However, he speaks too softly for Herman's liking, and the latter scolds him to say it louder and gives him permission to talk. Soon after, he and the prefects decide to invite Ciel to come to the Swan Gazebo the following day at two in the afternoon, and Maurice Cole sets out to deliver the message.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours late the next day, and Herman is shown to be angry.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 31 Subsequently, the sound of Maurice's voice as he is about to commit a hostile act travels through vibrations, inciting Herman and Edward to barge though the third art room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 28 Herman forcibly puts an end to the group of students that constrain Ciel, and is angry at Maurice for making him break his promise at never using violence again.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 29 After Maurice is suppressed, Herman, Edward, Lawrence Bluewer and Gregory Violet commend Ciel and his bravery for exposing Maurice and his treacheries to the light.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 37 Herman then says that since Ciel follows the traditions, does not lie, and is pure and noble, he is the model student of the school.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 38 Blue Cult Arc Herman visits Edward Midford at the Midford Manor, much to the latter's shock. When Herman tells Edward that Weston College is safe with him as a prefect, since he trains hard, Edward is repulsed, hinting toward the fact that Herman is a murderer. Herman admits that there is no excuse for the crimes he and Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet committed, but adds that precisely because he is so ashamed, it gives him more reason to speak with Edward. He, then, asks Edward if anything is troubling him, and explains that, back then, he and the other former prefects were so burdened with worries that they reached a point of no return—even after they left the school, they were still tormented by what they did. He states that he has decided not to focus on the past and to start thinking about what he can do from now on, and the other prefects share his view; therefore, they regularly gather to talk, and have made new friends. He declares that every day is bright for him, and says that he knows how great the responsibilities of a prefect are and that he wants to prevent Edward from becoming like how they were, inviting Edward to one of their meetings so that Edward can, without restriction, discuss his concerns and so that they can get the opportunity to chat again, like the old days. Edward accepts Herman's offer, to his delight; he excitedly hands Edward a written invitation, telling him that they convene every Saturday and that, with the invitation, anyone can have access. Subsequently, he leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 2-7 The following Saturday, at eight o'clock at night, Herman sees Edward and Cheslock, and calls them over to where he, Edgar, Lawrence, and Gregory are. After toasting together, they party; Herman, in particular, distributes food to the guests, while Edward looks on approvingly. Later, Edward asks Herman about Bravat, and the latter explains that Bravat is a fortune teller whose readings are famous for coming true. When he encourages Edward to get his fortune told, Edward refuses.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 8-12 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, Herman announces that it is almost time for the meeting to wrap up, and Edgar suggests that they do what they always do at the end of the meetings—which is that everyone sings a song together. Shortly after, the music begins, and Herman and the other guests sing and dance with glee.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 13-14 Quotes * (Referring to Edward Midford) "He isn't jealous of others' talents, but genuinely respects them. With them as his models he tries to come closer to them, through unwavering effort. Full respect. That is your talent. You are a genius."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 29 Trivia *Like all members of P4, his surname, Green'hill, is derived from a type of color.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 * He also bears a striking resemblance to '''Germany, from the anime show Hetalia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Public School Arc